Lost In The Rain
by Ezra-Chickpeas
Summary: Aria and Ezra's story. Love, happiness, hate, sadness. Every bit of their relationship is sad, beautiful, and tragic. But that's just them.
1. Dog Days

It was a normal day in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It was In the middle of October, leaves were falling, changing colors, it was a beautiful time.

In fact, it was Aria Montgomery's favorite time of the year. Nothing was complicated, nothing was hard, it was relaxed. Everything was perfect.

She had plans for a picnic with her boyfriend, Ezra Fitz, but got the flu at the last minute. Maybe Fall wasn't always the best time of year.

She sat in her bedroom, texting Ezra updates as she watched a movie with Spencer on a small tv they put on her stool.

It was barely 5 and she was already tired, she sent Ezra a text saying that she was hungry and he should bring her and Spencer a pizza or something and wad waiting for his reply before falling asleep.

Spencer was beside Aria, also on her phone texing her new 'Friend' Dean, also the guy who helped her when she got out of rehab recently.

"If Ezra doesn't write, Dean's at the Brew." Spencer told Aria, who typing away on her phone. "Can he get me an iced soy latte with two spelds?" Aria asked. Spencer looked at Aria, raising an eyebrow.

Aria felt her gaze and looked back at her, giving her friend her best begging look, "Please?" Spencer rolled her eyes, laughing. "You're sick, do you really need coffee?" Aria nodded and gave Spencer a look like this was something she should already know.

"Okay, okay, I'll text him. Is Ezra bringing food?" Spencer asked, Aria nodded, "He's bringing Pizza, I'm trying to get crazy bread but he doesn't think cheese on top of garlic, covered in more cheese is good for the flu." Aria cocked her head, rolling her eyes.

"He might be right...Or you could tell him it's for me." Spencer shrugged.

"I'll blame you!" Aria laughed.

* * *

The guys showed up, gave the girls their food and coffee, along with a side of crazy bread, and cronuts from the brew.

Dean and Spencer talked on the porch as he was leaving, while Aria and Ezra sat on the couch in the living room. She had on a pair of black shorts and a Hollis College t-shirt that she "Borrowed" from Ezra after their anniversary dinner a few weeks back.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked, putting the back of his hand to her forehead, then to his. "No...Worse actually. But I'm glad I got to see you." Aria smiled.

Ezra returned the smile, he kissed the top of her head then stood. "I should probably get going, but if you need anything-" "I'll be fine. Spencer's with me." Aria told him.

Like on cue, Spencer walked inside and sat where Ezra was, beside Aria on the couch. "Are you leaving?" She asked, sitting on her legs. "Yeah, I got a lot of work to do." Ezra said, Spencer nodded, "We'll be fine. I'm sure this little one will be better in the morning!" She smiled at Aria. Aria gave her a half smile back before looking back at Ezra.

* * *

"Water?..." Spencer stood outside of Aria's bathroom holding a waterbottle. It was 3:38 A.M. And Aria was puking non-stop. It was silent for a minute, Spencer knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to wake Mike up, "You have Sprite too, maybe that will-" She stopped when Aria started throwing up again.

She closed her eyes and slowly opened them again when it was quiet. "That's it." She said to herself, opening the bathroom door and walking in.

"I'm fine." Aria said quietly, her eyes half asleep. "No, you're not. You only ate two bread sticks and half a pizza. You barely touchd your coffee and you didn't even eat a cronut. You don't have anything else to get out." Spencer stated.

Aria held her stomach, shook her head then puked again. Spencer turned her head, holding out the water bottle. When Aria lifted her head up she grabbed the water bottle and took a small sip.

"Better?" Spencer asked, helping Aria off the ground. Aria nodded, "Sort of.." "What was that?" Spencer asked, "I'm sick, Spence. I'm gonna throw up."

"Like that? I've been sick a few times myself but never had something like that happen."

"I don't know. I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep. Can we talk in the morning?" Aria pouted, Spencer noticed the tired, annoyed, and crappy feeling, look in her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

* * *

The following morning Aria felt better, no fever(not that she ever had one in the first place) no sick feeling in her stomach, nothing.

She, of course, thought nothing of it. Spencer on the other hand was still wondering why she was all of a sudden better. The girls were resting, watching anything new on Netflix, in Aria's bedroom. Both of them were up against the wall with the tv in front of them.

Again, texting. Aria was talking to Ezra, and Spencer was trying to get a hold of Emily or Hanna.

_Aria: Well, could we meet tonight ?_

One new message

_Ezra: I'm not sure. I'll call you later?_

_Aria: Whatever. Be safe, babe_

A flash of lighting lit up the dark room for a second before a loud rumble of thunder followed it.

"Where's Ezra?" Spencer asked, turning to Aria. "He has a lot of stuff to do today, so I won't see him until later." Aria replied, putting her phone beside herself and Spencer.

"If at all..." Spencer mumbled, "What's that mean?" Aria turned her head to Spencer, "I mean, he has a lot of stuff, this weather is gonna hold him back. And it's not stoping until late tonight." She shrugged.

Aria looked at her window, sighing. "I hate fall storms. They ruin the leaves." Spencer smiled, "You hate this weather or the fact that it's keeping you from Ezra?"

Aria was silent for a minute, then nodded, turning to Spencer. "Yes."

"You're insane." Spencer climbed out of the bed, Aria followed her. "Where are you going?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Home, it's gonna get crazy soon." Spencer replied, grabbing her coat and slipping on her flats. "Can I come?" Aria un-crossed her arms, giving Spencer a sad puppy look.

"I was actually hoping to have some alone time with Dean..." Spencer trailed, hoping she wouldn't have to say any more.

Aria opened her mouth, then let out a breath, "Yeah, no. I- I totally get it! Go. Have fun." She gave Spencer a friendly smile.

Spencer was uneasy about the smile, "Are you sure?" She asked, "If you want me to stay-"

"No! Of course not! I'll be fine. I'll probably just hang around here and re-watch the entire series of The O.C." Aria turned her body toward the tv, putting her hands on her hips before turning back to Spencer.

Spencer gave Aria a serious expression, "If you need me, call me." She commanded, before lighting up and giving Aria a hug goodbye. Aria hugged her back, and nodded, "Yes ma'am. I will call you if I need anything...or if I get sick again." "Good girl. See you at school tomorrow?" She asked, walking into the hallway, Aria nodded again, "Yeah, be careful." She waved as Spencer walked out.


	2. Back to School

"You should rest."

"I'm rested! Come on, let me help." Aria smiled, taking the box of pancake mix from Ezra's hands. "Aria." Ezra gave her a serious look, "Ezra." Aria smirked. Catching the more serious look in his eyes, Aria put down the pancake mix and took Ezra's hands into hers.

"It was just the flu...I'm fine. Really." She gave him a small smile, looking into his eyes. "Spencer said you were up half the night throwing up."

"You were right about the cheesey bread." Aria shrugged, not seeing it as a big deal. "Crazy bread did not keep you up." Ezra stated, pulling away from Aria and crossing his arms. "It could have. I usually don't eat that much greese in one meal. And being sick on top of that? Anything is possible."

It was silent between the two. Having enough of the staring contest to prove who's right, Aria gave Ezra the pancake mix and sat on the couch, "Fine. You win. I'll rest." She sat back, crossed her arms and legs and stared at the tv, pretending to care that a cat was saved from a burning building in a few towns over.

After about two minutes she changed the channel to Disney and watched _Finding Nemo _which was about 15 minutes in.

Aria fell asleep right before Ezra finished cooking breakfest. Ezra set up everything on the table in front of the couch quietly before waking Aria up.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open and yawned. "I smell Bacon." Was the first thing out of her mouth. Ezra nodded, "I kinda went all out." Aria rubbed her eyes, "I hope you don't think I'm gonna eat it." Ezra laughed, sitting beside her when she sat up. "You don't have to. I made you a conpletely vegan breakfest." Ezra told her, Aria smiled, "An Orange, apple, banana, and blueberry pancakes, and some milk on the side."

"Fancy. Are we celebrating something I'm not aware of?" Aria asked, leaning her head on Ezra's shoulder. He shook his head, "Nope. Just want you to be happy."

Aria lifted her head up and smiled at her boyfriend. "I am happy. I have you."

* * *

Two hours later, Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer stood in the girls room before English. Hanna and Aria re-applying their make-up, and Spencer reading pop questions to Emily for the test they are about to take.

"Han, can I borrow some eyeliner?" Aria dug in her makeup bag. "MmHmm.." Hanna nodded, handing her eyeliner to Aria. "Thanks!" Aria smiled.

"Do you guys wanna get a coffee or something after school?" Emily asked, looking at her friends, "Or Sushi?" Hanna suggested, turning away from the mirror. "I like Sushi." Spencer joined in, Aria made a grossed out look to her friends. "You love sushi!" Spencer pointed out, crossing her arms. Aria shrugged, "I don't really feel like it today. You guys can go. I'll hang out with Ezra."

"Then have a salad. You're coming." Hanna stated, without any other word, Aria handed her the eyeliner and she walked out. The other three following her.

"I thought you and Travis had plans?" Emily questioned, walking up beside Hanna. "Yeah, at eight! I have free time until six. Then I have to get ready." Hanna told her.

Aria gave Spencer a confused look, then looked at Hanna who was walking in front of her, "Travis..?.. The guy from the hoedown, Travis? The guy who was watching your every move because he didn't know how to tell you that your mom didn't kill Wilden?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Speaking of.." Hanna walked up behind Travis who was at his locker. "Morning!" She smiled at him.

Aria, Spencer and Emily kept walking, letting Hanna be happy and alone with her current boy-toy. Emily stopped when she saw her old swim coach and talked to her, telling the other two that she'd see them at lunch.

Aria and Spencer walked straight to English, being (for the first time) the second and and third person to walk in the class room. "Dean?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, setting her books at her desk.

"I just came to explain why you haven't been in class lately. Why your assignments are past due." Dean explained, "Mr. Fitz isn't here yet." He added after noticing the confusion still on their faces.

Aria nodded, "He's always last to show up. That's really sweet of you for trying to help Spencer." She smiled, putting her books down.

"Yeah, can we talk outside for a minute, Dean?" Spencer motioned towards the door. "Sure!" Dean smiled and walked out of the classroom with Spencer.

Ezra walked in as Spencer was walking out, almost right away noticing Aria sitting at her desk. "Miss Montgomery." Ezra nodded his hello, Aria smiled, "Mr. Fitz. Traffic keep you today?" She asked, "More like my gifriend who refuses to eat meat, or anything at all, for breakfest. And I wouldn't let her leave without something."

"Girlfriends...what can you do? Mine stayed with me all weekend because I was sick." Aria shrugged, getting up from her desk and walking over to Ezra at his. "Your girlfriend stayed with you because you were-...Sounds about right." Ezra laughed, looking up at Aria who was standing in front of him.

She smiled and nodded, "So, I'm gonna come up with an excuse to avoid Sushi night with my friends later. I think I'll just hang around my house, My dad is gonna be back and I figure he'll want a family dinner night to make sure we're normal."

Ezra cocked his head, "Normal?" Aria bit her lip, "Yeah, like, Mike isn't breaking and entering. And I'm not...hooking up with my english teacher." She said, her more and more quiet before finishing.

Ezra smiled, "Well, if your Family dinner night turns to hell, don't hesitate to call that english teacher." "I will, don't worry." Aria told him, putting her hand on top of his. "So, wait, why are you avoiding sushi? I thought fish was the only meat you'd eat?" Ezra asked. "I've just been feeling weird lately, it's probably all the stress."

"You were sick yesterday too."

"Exactly!" Aria threw her hands up, Spencer walked into the classroom and the girls sat at their seats before everyone else piled in behind them.

* * *

"Spencer, how about you give us all a lesson in that?" Ezra crossed his arms, leaning on his desk. Spencer lifted her head from the notes that she was writing, nodding. "Mary didn't have a choice, her family was screwed up. She should have been queen."

"Because she was next in line? Did she even deserve to be queen?" "Well, even if she wasn't we will never know now because of her fate of death. Murder." Hanna jumped into the conversation.

Spencer smiled, putting her head back down. Hanna was proud of herself for at least pretending she knew who Mary was.

"Okay...Miss Montgomery? Do you have anything to add?" Ezra looked over at Aria, who was holding her head in her hands. "Aria?" Ezra cocked his head, the rest of the class turned to look at her too.

Aria slowly stood, grabbing her purse, "Can-..Can I be excused?" She asked.

Ezra nodded, "Do you need to see the nurse?" "I-..I'm fine. I just I think I need some fresh air." She said, walking out of the classroom, Hanna got up and followed her, Spencer and Emily close behind.

"Aria, wait!" Hanna called after her, Aria stopped when she got to the girls room, "Are you okay?" Emily asked, "You look green." Aria nodded "I'm fine." Spencer cocked her head, looking at Aria from head to toe.

"What?" Aria questioned, looking down at her feet then back up at Spencer. "You look like you did at 3 in the morning."

Hanna held back a laugh, putting her hand to her mouth. Emily gave her a scolding look. "I feel like it too." Aria said, ignoring Hanna and Emily.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Spencer asked, Aria nodded. "Yes. i'm completely fine." The girls stood in the bathroom for a few minutes before they decided to go back to class. Hanna linked her arm with Aria as they walked out.

About half way to class Aria unhooked her arm and froze in the middle of the hallway. "Aria?" Emily looked back at her. Aria took a few deep breaths then ran back to the bathroom.

Hanna and Emily were ready to pounce but Spencer hald them back. "Trust me, you wanna wait a second."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not-" "Yes, Han. It's just a bad flu. Nothing to worry about." Aria sat in the passanger seat of Hanna's car, leaned back, watching the people walking in and out of the drug store in front of them.

Hanna sighed, looking over at Aria. "I'm thirsty. Want something?" She asked, Aria shook her head. "Just get me a pack of mints...or gum...or both."

Hanna nodded, she got out of the car and walked inside the drug store. She walked down the asle with cheap make-up and nailpolish. She picked up a pencil eyeliner and let out a small laugh, "5 dollars for eyeliner that will run when it rains?"

She shook her head, putting it back. She walked down the next asle that had toothbrushes, medical stuff, and pregnancy tests. She stopped and looked at the small box.

"Hanna?" Travis walked up beside her, "Hey!" She smiled, he gave her a confused look, Hanna cocked her head then realized she was still standing in front of the pregnancy tests. "Oh! No! This isn't for me. It's for a friend. She just, doesn't know it yet."

"That's better. Which friend?" He asked, Hanna looked around, making sure no one was around, "My friend Aria. She's in the car." Hanna whispered.

Travis nodded, "Is it some kind of secret?" He whispered, "Everything with her is a secret." She laughed. "Look, I should probably get her some mints and get going, see you tonight?" Hanna grabbed the pregnancy test, "Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven."

Hanna and Travis said their goodbyes and Hanna walked over to the checkout where she got her drink and Aria's gum and mints. She didn't pay attention to anyone around her, knowing how it looked buying what she was.

She got back to the car and gave Aria the bag, sitting her drink in the holder in her car. "What's this?" Aria asked, looking in the bag, Hanna shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot, "Gum and mints."

"No, Hanna, what is this?" Aria pulled out the pregnancy test. "I told you to leave it alone! I'm not pregnant!" "Are you sure?" Hanna asked.

Aria wad silent, "Exacty! And you don't have to tell anyone. You can take it at my house. My mom won't know and if she finds out she'll understand and keep the secret."

Aria sighed, "Okay. But I'm not pregnant." Hanna smiled at Aria, "Whatever you say."


	3. Car trouble

Hey guys! So I actually love seeing new reviews on my stories. Because i like seeing what people have to say. And sometimes it's good to have feedback. So thank y'all! Keep it up! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What was that about earlier today?" Ezra asked, setting a plate in front of Aria. Aria glanced up at him then down at the plate of food. "what was what about?"

Ezra sat across from her, "Don't do that." Aria looked up, "Do what?" Ezra shurgged, "Nevermind. Drink?" He opened up a bottle of wine sitting on the table.

Aria shook her head, "None for me." She sat up in the chair and picked at the pizza on her plate. Ezra put the bottle back down, "Alright. Aria, talk to me."

"I don't wanna talk." Aria said, "I don't need to. I got sick, I guess I didn't lose it all. So, can we eat now?" She asked. "And you don't want-" "It'll make me sick again. I've already lost my dinner from last night, my breakfest and I passed lunch. Give me some tea or somethng."

Ezra put his hands up in defense, "Alright. Iced tea it is." He got up and opened the fridge. "Aria?"

Aria turned her head, smiling at Ezra. "Yeah?" She asked, "You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Aria thought it was cute how Ezra was protective of her, his expression was serious. She nodded, "Of course. I promise, I'm fine."

* * *

_"Aria breathe." Hanna ordered, Aria took slow deep breaths, "Hanna how much longer?" "15 seconds, 14 Seconds, 13 seconds." "I don't need a play by play, Han!" Aria hissed._

_"Just remember to relax." Hanna said calmly. Aria rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me what to do!" She hissed again. Hanna sat the pregnancy test on the sink in the bathroom and put her hands on Aria's shoulders._

_"Who are you?" She asked, Aria raised an eyebrow. Hanna sighed then said it more forward. "Who are you." "Aria Montgomery."_

_"Exactly! You are Aria Montgomery, the strongest odd ball I know. You helped me through my problems when we were younger, now I'm gonna help you through yours."_

_Aria gave her a small smile, "Thanks." Hanna returned the smile. "Ready to face the truth?" She asked, Aria nodded. Hanna picked up the pregnancy test and sighed. "What a waste if 10 dollars..." She shook her head._

_"What? Hanna let me see." She looked over Hanna's shoulder. A bright red minus appeared on the small screen._

_She let out a sigh in relief , smiling. Hanna threw away the pregnancy test and gave Aria a hug. "Thank you." Aria whispered._

* * *

"That's yours." Ezra put a breadstick on Aria's plate, taking his to the sink. "No it's not. I ate three, I'm not eating yours too." Aria laughed, pushing the plate away.

"You barely touched your pizza." Ezra stated, "Because I ate three breadsticks. And I did to touch my pizza, you gave me two and I ate one."

"Half. You ate one half." Ezra corrected her, he took the plate from Aria and put it on the counter. "I'm a small girl." Aria smiled. "Don't play that card." Ezra shook his head, also smiling. "What card?" Aria stood in front of Ezra, crossing her arms.

"The Aria card."

"The Aria- Ezra, you have been spending too much time with the kids who need to make up tests at Rosewood. Meaning Hanna."

Ezra laughed, he grabbed Aria's hand and pulled her closer to him. "I know we haven't really got much alone time lately. That'll change."

"When?" Aria looked up at her boyfriend, Ezra looked around the apartment then back at Aria. "Exactly." She sighed. "No, no exactly. We have now." "I have school in the morning, I can't stay." Aria pulled away from Ezra and walked across the apartment.

"Who said you have to stay?" Ezra cocked his head, Aria looked back at him, "I need to leave in like, 30 minutes." Ezra looked at the clock, "That's plenty of time." He smiled at her. Aria shook her head, smiling.

* * *

An hour later Aria was driving home, she had on a hollis tshirt and a pair of jeans she kept at Ezra's for when she stayed over night. She was already in a panic when she left 30 minutes late but her car wasn't acting right either. So that was more to worry about.

About 2 miles from Spencer's house, Aria's car started making an annoying scraping noise. Her engine light came on and a few seconds later everything went off.

With the speed she had, she pulled over to the side of the road and got out of her car. She stood on the sidewalk and dialed Spencer's number.

"Hey!" Spencer's voicemail rang, "This is Spencer! I can't exactly come to phone right now, I'm probably studying. But leave a message and I'll call you back! Bye!"

Aria groaned and hung up, calling Ezra next.

"You okay?" Ezra asked as soon as he picked up, "Why wouldn't I be?" Aria asked, "Aria?" "No, my frickin car broke down, it's freezing, Spencer won't answer me, I'm temped to walk the mile and wake her ass up but..I'm cold."

Ezra laughed, "I'll be there in 5 minutes. Wait in your car." Aria smiled, "Thank you." She hung up the phone and got back into her car.

Ezra soon showed up and took her home, he told her that he'd call someone to get her car in the morning and have it brought to her house so it could be looked at. Aria thanked him with a kiss and they said goodnight.

She walked up to her bedroom and got ready for bed. She was fast asleep within 20 minutes of reading what could be wrong with her car on her phone. She figured she'd just ride with Emily to school and with Hanna or Spencer home if they couldn't fix it.

But hopefully Spencer could have Jason look at it for her, Jason is good with that kind of stuff. And he's back in town for a while. Might as well try, right? What could go wrong?


End file.
